Dark World Transer
by DemonBlade45
Summary: Ryuu got an invitation to a tournament. The Winner would get ANYTHING as long as it was in the host's power to grant. However, Ryuu gets the feeling that something is lurking there and had lured the best duelists only. Join Ryuu to see if he has what it takes to find what is really going on. Rated M for Shadow Games, OCxAlina
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah, I haven't updated a lot of stuff. I had a lot of stuff going on. Death in the family, College, Work, etc. This is what happens.**

**Family**

**College**

**Work**

**Homework**

**Various things that need to be done as soon as I can get to them.**

**Fanfiction**

**So as you can see, Fanfiction really is the bottom of everything. Ugh, Anyway I decided to stop everything that I am currently writing. I wanted to get this out of the way, because it was High in Demand. I got a lot of Pm's wanting me to do a story on Duel Transer. While not the best, It was really challenging for me to complete. I still haven't gotten past the third floor of Ragnarok(?)* Anyway, I am going to use my ACTUAL deck. But my friend runs a Six Sam deck and it is REALLY hard to beat with my current deck. He's beaten me more times than I can count. Mostly some of them are bad starting hands. Anyway, I will be listing my deck contents for this story and my friend's contents since he wants an OC in this. **

**Tenorxet:**

**Monsters:**

**Legendary Six Samurai Kageki x3**

**Legendary Six Samurai Kizan x3**

**Legendary Six Samurai Enishi x2**

**Kagamusha of the Six Samurai x2**

**Shein's Squire x2**

**Elder of the Six Samurai x2**

**Six Samurai Irou x2**

**Six Samurai Yaichi x2**

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai x1**

**Morphing Jar x1  
Spells**

**Shein's Smoke Signal x3**

**Mystical Space Typhoon x2**

**Six Samurai United x2**

**Dark Hole x1**

**Six Strike Triple Impact x1**

**Reinforcement of the Army x1**

**Traps**

**Mirror Force x2**

**Return of the Six Samurai x2**

**Double Edge Sword Technique x2**

**Fiendish Chain x2**

**Musakani Magatama x2**

**Side**

**Driven Daredevil x1**

**Cunning of the Six Samurai x2**

**Allied Forces (A. Forces) x2**

**Temple of the Six x2**

**Return of the Six Samurai x1**

**Double Edge Sword Technique x1**

**Six Style Dual Wield x2**

**Great Shogun Shein x2**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai x2**

**Extra**

**Legendary Six Samurai Shi En x1**

**Colossal Fighter x1**

**Iron Chain Dragon x1**

**X Saber Wayne x1**

**Naturia Beast x1**

**Ally of Justice Catastor x1**

**T.G. Hyper Librarian x1**

**Red Dragon Archfiend x1**

**Red Nova Dragon x1**

**My Deck:**

**Monsters:**

**Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World x1**

**Dark Armed Dragon x1**

**Snoww, Unlight of Dark World x3**

**Gren, Tactician of Dark World x2**

**Grave Squirmer x1**

**Tragoedia x1**

**Broww, Huntsman of Dark World x2**

**Bronn, Mad King of Dark World x2**

**Raviel, Lord of Phantasms x1**

**Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World x2**

**Ceruli, Guru of Dark World x2**

**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World x2**

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World x2**

**Magician of Faith x1**

**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World x2**

**Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord x1**

**Spells**

**The Gates of Dark World x3**

**The Cheerful Coffin x1**

**Gateway to Dark World x1**

**Dark World Lightning x2**

**Full Force Strike x1**

**Dark Eruption x2**

**Dark World Dealings x3**

**Allure of Darkness x1**

**Dark Hole x1**

**Traps**

**Dark Illusion x1**

**Black Horn of Heaven x1**

**Eradicator Epidemic Virus x1**

**Fiendish Chain x2**

**The Forces of Darkness x2**

**Royal Decree x1**

**Escape from the Dark Dimension x1**

**Power Frame x1**

**Mind Crush x1**

**Deck Devestation Virus x1**

**Starlight Road x1**

**Mirror Force x2**

**The Transmigration Prophecy x1**

**Memory of an Adversary x1**

**Dark Deal x1**

**Extra:**

**Stardust Dragon**

**I know that I only have one Monster in my Extra, but the rest are XYZ's and since this takes place during 5D's only up to Synchro's are allowed. And before you start saying that Yusei should be the only one with Stardust, there is a reason why my OC has one. And if you say that Raviel was sealed in GX. I still have a good enough reason. NOW JUST ENJOY! *Stomps off in a fit of rage***

**Disclaimer: The author does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. All rights go to Tazuki Takahashi.**

Ryuu was on a boat holding an invitation. He was wearing a long, black trench coat. It was torn and tattered near the end. He wore dark grey pants that had seen better days. He wore a black shirt underneath his trench coat. It had the attribute symbol for Dark on it. His hair was back length and stopped just above his legs. It was all black except near the end. There were red highlights beginning to come in at the end. He wore sunglasses. He set the invite down and began going through his deck. He stopped at a certain one. Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. He had come across this card rather oddly. He was visiting Duel Academy and he heard a pained voice begging for freedom. He went to where the voice was and saw a man beating up a monster he had never seen before. Ryuu rescued Raviel and he was forever in his debt. He continued running through his cards and stopped at his trusty Stardust Dragon. It was a gift from his Father. His father had seen it at a local card store and bought it for him. He looked in front of him and saw his friend Ty. Ty was 17, 4 years younger than Ryuu. He had the swarming deck that always pissed off Ryuu. Ty was from a long line of ninjas. Yes, Ninjas. People think that he would use ninja cards. No, he used the polar opposite. The Six Samurais. They were a group of cards that could easily swarm a field if one was not careful. He almost always got his ace card out on the field during his first turn. Anyway, he wore beige cargo pants and an orange T-shirt. He wore his Brother's cap. His brother went missing over a couple of years ago, but during one of his birthdays, he received the cap from his brother through mail. He hasn't stopped looking for him since. He was really into Roller Skates as well. He almost always used them. He recently got the new Air T. Mark II. It could go between Roller Skates and walking shoes. He wore a pair of Orange Skull Candies. He was in possession of the Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Nova Dragon.

Ryuu dropped his Stardust Dragon and watched it land at the feet of the new Duel King Yusei Fudo. Yusei picked it up and looked through his deck and saw that his Stardust was there and looked at the man in front of him.

"Nice Copy." He said giving it back to Ryuu.

"Thanks, but its not a copy, if it was, then the Duel Disk wouldn't allow me to use it." Ryuu said getting his Spirit Monsters to appear behind him. He and Ty laughed when Yusei saw them. Raviel, Grapha, and Stardust were all behind Ryuu just standing there.

"Let's Duel, Yusei. There really isn't anything to do here other than wait for the boat to dock." Ryuu said inserting his deck into the Duel Disk and the automated Shuffler went to work. Yusei did the same.

"DUEL!"

Ryuu: 8000

Yusei: 8000

"I'll go first since I issued this challenge, Draw!"

Ryuu added the card to his hand making his hand reach six.

Ryuu looked at his choices and formed a chart in his head for all of the possible combinations in his head. When he found one he liked he smirked.

I set three-cards face down and end my turn!

Three cards appeared in front of Ryuu.

'_What is he planning? Did he just have hand trouble?'_

"Draw! Yusei added a card to his hand.

"I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode."

A man in a weird suit appeared on the field.

SW: Level 2 ATK/DEF – 900/400 Warrior/Effect: During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

SW: ATK: 900 – 1800

"Speed Warrior, attack with Axel Kick!" Speed Warrior did a hand stand and twirled landing his leg into Ryuu's chest.

Ryuu: 6200

Yusei: 8000

"I set one card face-down and end." Yusei said setting his card.

"My turn, Draw!" Ryuu drew a card from his deck and put it in his hand. "I set another card face-down and end my turn." Ryuu said getting a questioning look from Yusei.

"Draw!" Yusei drew a card and smirked when he looked at it. "I Summon Junk Sychron." A little warrior had appeared and had parts that were dented. "I tune my level 3 Junk Sychron with my Level 2 Speed Warrior to summon my Junk Warrior." The two disappeared and out came another monster but was Purple with a huge arm.

JW: 2300/1300 Level 5 Warrior/Synchro/Effect (A/N: I am not going to state his effect here. It won't matter anyway.)

"Chain! I activate my face down Counter Trap, Black Horn of Heaven." Suddenly a black horn appeared and blew out its sound resulting in Junk Warrior being destroyed. Yusei covered his eyes with his arms and looked up to have his heart stopped. A huge purple dragon was on Ryuu's field.

Van'Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord: Level 8 ATK/DEF – 2800/2500 Dragon/Effect: After a Counter Trap you control negates the activation of an opponent's card(s) or effect(s), you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Then activate the appropriate effects, based on the type of cards negated.

Spell: Inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.

Trap: Select and Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Monster: Select 1 monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

"Say hello to Van'Dalgyon. I can special summon him when I activate a counter trap. Pretty neat, huh?" Ryuu said getting Yusei to snap out of his stupor.

"I set one-card face down and end."

"My turn, Draw." Ryuu added the card to his hand and smirked. I play the spell Allure of Darness!"

Allure of Darkness: Spell – Draw two cards, then banish one DARK monster from your hand. If you do not banish a DARK monster, then send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.  
Ryuu drew two cards and took a card from his hand and put it in his back pocket. "Next, I activate my face-down, Escape from the Dark Dimension!"

Escape from the Dark Dimension: Trap/Continuous – Select one banished DARK monster and Special Summon it. When this card leaves the field, destroy and banish the monster. If the monster is destroyed, then destroy this card.

"I Special Summon, Grapha, the Dragon Lord of Dark World!"


	2. Vote

**Me: So my Birthday is coming up. I wanted to know if you would like to vote for an Update. I will be posting a Chapter tomorrow depending on the results. BE SURE TO VOTE.**

**Peace Out – DB45**


End file.
